Shinzō Abe/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Shinzō Abe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, greets Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in his office on Parliament Hill on Tuesday. The two talked about this week's opening of the UN General Assembly and about shared interests around energy and security. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Justin Trudeau - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau (left) and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe pose for a photo as they take part in a bilateral meeting on the margins of the Apec summit in Manila. (AP PHOTO) Estados Unidos * Ver George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Former U.S. President George Bush Sr and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talk during their meeting at a hotel on December 16, 2006 in Tokyo, Japan. Bill Clinton - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (center) greets former U.S. President Bill Clinton (second left) and Australia's Prime Minister Tony Abbott (left) at the funeral of former Singaporean leader Lee Kuan Yew in Singapore on Sunday. /AP-Newsis. George W. Bush‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe of Japan, shake hands following their meeting Saturday, Sept. 8, 2007, in Sydney. The President thanked the Prime Minister for his support in the war on terrorism, saying, "The fact that we’re in a war against extremists was heightened today by the release of a tape. The tape is a reminder about the dangerous world in which we live, and it is a reminder that we must work together to protect our people against these extremists." White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Shinzō Abe.jpg| In this April 24, 2014 file photo, President Barack Obama shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe as they arrive to participate in a bilateral meeting at the Akasaka State Guest House in Tokyo. Seventy years after the end of World War II, Japan wants to look to the future but can't shake off its past. When Prime Minister Shinzo Abe visits the U.S. next week, he will be promoting a regional free trade pact and stronger defense ties with America as his government loosens the shackles of Japan's pacifist constitution. (AP Photo/Carolyn Kaster, File) Donald Trump - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Shinzo Abe with Donald Trump at Trump Tower in November CREDIT: REUTERS Hillary Clinton - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe meets with U.S. Democratic presidential candidate Hillary Clinton at a hotel in New York on Monday. | REUTERS América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Felipe Calderón saludó al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin, mientras son observados por el primer nistro japonés, Shinzo Abe. (Foto: Reuters ) Enrique Peña Nieto - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mexican President Enrique Pena Nieto and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe make a toast during dinner at the National Palace in Mexico City on Friday. Abe arrived earlier in the day as part of a five-nation tour of Latin America and the Caribbean. | AFP Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Former Cuban President Fidel Castro shakes hands with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe during a meeting in Havana on Thursday. | AP Raúl Castro - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El presidente de Cuba, Raúl Castro (der.) y el primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe durante un acto protocolar en La Habana. Foto: EFE Miguel Díaz-Canel - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, fue recibido hoy en Tokio por el primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, y coincidieron en fortalecer las relaciones bilaterales en las esferas política, comercial y económica, publica Prensa Latina. radiorebelde.cu América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Shinzō Abe.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Kirchner se reunió en Rusia con el primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Mauricio Macri - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mauricio Macri recibió a Shinzo Abe y se comprometieron a profundizar la relación bilateral, el intercambio comercial y el clima de inversiones. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe held a meeting with Mr. Juan Evo Morales Ayma, the President of the Republic of Bolivia, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. http://japan.kantei.go.jp Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com o Primeiro-Ministro do Japão, Shinzo Abe. (São Petersburgo - Rússia, 05/09/2013). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Michel Temer - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante cerimônia em Tóquio com o primeiro-ministro Shinzō Abe. Beto Barata/PR. Agência Brasil Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer ministro japonés Shinzo Abe junto a la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet. Foto:Martin Bernetti / AFP Sebastián Piñera - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (R) and Chilean President Sebastian Pinera shake hands in Port Moresby on Nov. 18, 2018. (Pool photo/Kyodo) Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Shinzō Abe.jpg| EL EX PRIMER MINISTRO SHINZO ABE Y EL SEÑOR PRESIDENTE ÁLVARO URIBE VÉLEZ Foto: Cortesía de Juan Felipe Barriga - SP Lugar: Casa de Nariño) Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El presidente colombiano Juan Manuel Santos y Shinzo Abe, de Japón. AP Ecuador * Ver Lenín Moreno - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer ministro japonés, Shinzo Abe (d), estrecha la mano del presidente ecuatoriano, Lenín Moreno, durante la rueda de prensa posterior a su reunión en Tokio, Japón, este miércoles 5 de septiembre. FOTO: EFE Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Paraguay's President Horacio Cartes speaks as Prime Minister Shinzo Abe looks on during their joint news conference following their meeting at the prime minister's official residence in Tokyo on Wednesday. | AP Mario Abdo - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, y el presidente de Paraguay, Mario Abdo. REUTERS / Jorge Adorno Perú * Ver Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (L), Peru's Alan Garcia (R) and US President George W. Bush (C-back) arrive to pose for a group photo with other leaders wearing Driza Bones, Australian traditional riding coat, at the Sydney Opera House, 08 September 2007, during the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) forum. Ollanta Humala - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Ollanta Humala también se preocupó por dejar claro que el Perú confía en Japón. (Foto: Presidencia del Perú) Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski firmó acuerdos bilaterales con Shinzo Abe en Palacio de Gobierno (Piko Tamashiro/Perú21) Uruguay * Ver Shinzō Abe - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez y Shinzo Abe (foto gobierno de Japón) Fuentes Categoría:Shinzō Abe